


ride or die

by melanoradrood



Series: Universes Made Just For You And I [12]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-24 14:16:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15632352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanoradrood/pseuds/melanoradrood
Summary: Putting your bra back on after it's off? Better be a damn good reason.





	ride or die

**Author's Note:**

> AU: Modern  
> Word Count: 1438  
> Rating: Mature  
> Warnings: None  
> Prompt: taking off your bra means you’re done for the day, and being willing to put it back on means you’re ride or die for that person.

**JYN ERSO**

Come out, hooker. We’re going to the Falcon.

_ 8:12 pm _

I can’t.

I already took off my bra.

_ 8:15 pm _

How is our friendship not at the next level?

I can’t just show up alone.

Don’t make me text Luke.

_ 8:16 pm _

You’re going to ditch me to go flirt with Han.

I’m not putting my bra on just to watch you flirt with Han.

_ 8:20 pm _

Ughhhhh, Jynnnnnnn.

_ 8:22 pm _

Ughhh Leia.

_ 8:22 pm _

 

Leia looks at her phone again, hoping that Jyn might text her and say she has changed her mind… but Leia knows the rules. Once that bra comes off, it’s not going back on, especially when it comes to Jyn Erso. She quite literally works out first thing in the morning specifically so that when she gets home, she doesn’t have to put a sports bra on or anything else to go running or go to practice.

When Jyn takes off her bra, that’s it. It’s over. The day is done.

Leia  _ would _ complain more, but it’s a good rule to live by. She just generally doesn’t have enough time between the end of work and dinner and going out to even go home and take her bra off.

She really wishes Jyn had come out.

Instead, she’s stuck with her brother and his boyfriend and his friends and… she sees Cassian out of the corner of her eye. That’s an… odd one.

Cassian isn’t normally one to go out unless Jyn drags him out.

“What are you doing here?” Leia asks, walking over. 

Cassian gives her a look that says he’s confused as well, and then looks over her shoulder. “Is Jyn not with you?”

Leia lets out a huff and rolls her eyes. “Wouldn’t put her bra back on. We’re not ride or die yet.”

If Cassian had looked confused before, now his eyes are thinning, lips parted, ready to ask questions… and then he just shakes his head. “Okay, whatever that means.”

He’s pulling his phone out of his pocket, probably to text Jyn, but Leia knows the rules. She goes off to bother Lando, knowing he’ll give her a free drink.

She doesn’t even stop to ask herself why Cassian is even there.

 

* * *

 

An hour later, Leia is just about to text Jyn that Han is trying to convince her to have sex with him in the back office that he affectionately calls the  _ cockpit _ , and really, she’s a senator’s daughter, so she can’t believe he’s trying that one again, when she sees the woman in question walking in the door. Not just walking in the door, but she’s wearing a dress, a cute dree, and a set of heels, and there’s definitely a bra on her and updated makeup.

Leia is almost ready to kill until she sees that Jyn is looking somewhere  _ other _ than at her, and the man she’s looking at is staring back, a smile on his lips.

She quickly takes the two steps to the man in question, catching him before Jyn has a chance to cross the bar and join him there.

“Did you text Jyn to meet us here?” she asks, and her brow is raised at the question.

“I just asked her why she wasn’t out tonight.” He says it so casually, like it’s not that big of a deal. It’s a pretty big deal. How does he not get what the deal is?

“What the hell, she wouldn’t come out for me!” Leia gasps, and she has known Jyn since they were like… eight. How does Cassian get preference?

“I didn’t tell her to come out,” Cassian says defensively, and Leia rolls her eyes.

“I literally wouldn’t even put on a bra for Luke, and he’s actually my twin.”

“Put a bra on- what?”

“What?”

The two of them are now staring at each other, and then it clicks. It clicks, and Leia blinks, and then looks at Jyn… who is now talking to Luke, with her eyes flicking back over towards her and Cassian.

“Ohhhhhhh.”

“What?” Cassian asks impatiently, and Leia smiles to herself.

Jyn put a bra, makeup, and heels for Cassian.

Jyn put a bra on for Cassian.

“Stay right here,” she says, and she pushes Cassian back against the bar with one hand before propelling her way off the counter and into the crowd to go to Jyn.

 

* * *

 

“You put a bra on for Cassian,” Leia says as soon as she reaches them, and Luke just stops mid conversation, paused as he looks at his twin, and then at the woman in question.

“Wait, you put a bra on for Cassian?”

Leia nods in agreement, and she’s glad that Luke gets the importance of this, because this is a big fucking deal.

Jyn just gives a shrug in answer. 

“Oh my god, and you did your makeup and hair and… Jyn Erso, how have you been keeping this a secret from me?”

For a half second, Leia thinks that maybe she’s the only person that didn’t know, but Luke looks pretty shocked as well, and given that Bodhi tells him everything, and Bodhi is Jyn’s brother, this means that literally no one knew.

Jyn just gives another shrug.

“Stay right here,” Leia says, and maybe she shouldn’t meddle with these two, but this is getting resolved  _ tonight _ … if they’ll give her five minutes to make a bet with Han first, of course. “And don’t worry, you’ll be getting that bra off soon.”

Heading back across the bar, Cassian is only just getting his drink, which Leia casually swipes from him. She needs these two sober enough to give proper consent, but he’s about to leave.

“Give me two minutes, and then go tell Jyn you’ll take her bra off for her.”

Cassian is looking properly offended at the taking of his drink, leaving Leia to huff, and snap her fingers in front of his eyes. 

“Hey, pay attention. Jyn put on a bra for you, she did her hair for you, she did her makeup for you, and she’s wearing heels, for you. What does that mean? And please note, I’m her best friend, and she told me to fuck off when I asked her to do it for me.”

There’s a long moment where Cassian is looking at her, and she thinks that she might have to spell it out further… but no, Cassian Andor is not an oblivious fuckwit like some men in this bar. It clicks, and his eyes go wide as he looks at Jyn… and then he grins.

“Excellent! You get the full picture. Give me two minutes to make a bet with Han so that I can earn all of the money in his tip jar, then go take her bra off.”

“Yeah… whatever you want, Leia,” Cassian says, but his eyes are on Jyn.

She has to move fast.

 

* * *

 

Leia is standing at the bar, pleased as punch, watching Jyn and Cassian talking to each other by the door, when Bodhi walks over. She’s about to be $400 richer, and plans on buying a case of wine at Costco to support this momentous occasion. Things are looking up.

Jyn is smiling, her cheeks almost red, and Cassian is grinning, his arm sliding around her waist to pull her closer. Leia sucks in a breath, and then both Jyn and Cassian look over at her… Leia just lifts her glass in cheers, and Jyn blows her a kiss that ends with her flipping Leia the bird.

Leia is just pleased as they leave the bar together, Bodhi watching them beside her.

“Didn’t Jyn literally just get here?” he asks.

“Yup!”

“And now she’s leaving?”

“Yup!”

There’s a moment of silence, and then Bodhi is turning to look at her, eyes thinning. “Where did they just go? I thought Jyn wasn’t coming out tonight.”

Leia smirks into her glass, taking a sip of Cassian’s abandoned tequila, and then sets it down before answering.

“She put her bra on for him.”

Bodhi gets it immediately, because of course he does, and bless him and her brother for actually being socially aware of basic girl rules, because it makes it so much easier to tolerate Han and his bullshit when her brother and his boyfriend prove that it’s just a Han thing, not an all men thing.

“Wow, that’s ride or die level… but wait, where did they go?”

Leia smirks to herself again, a little bubble of giggle escaping, and she lifts the glass to take another sip-

“They left to take it off.”  
  



End file.
